


Worship

by eiluned



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Champion Pussy Eater Cullen Rutherford, Come Shot, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Trespasser DLC, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolde Trevelyan's been away from Skyhold for a month. What better way to celebrate her return than a little body worship from her commander?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> My first full-length Dragon Age fic. [breathes into a paper bag] Feedback is greatly appreciated!

"I've been dreaming about this for weeks," he said, fingers skimming over her knees and in to trace deliberate lines up her thighs where they lay to either side of his knees. "May I?"

"Well, since you're so polite," Isolde replied with a crooked grin. 

Her breath caught when he wrapped his hands around her legs and pushed them up and apart, spreading her open. "My lady deserves nothing less," Cullen murmured, bending forward to kiss her lips.

He didn't have his weight on her, just his hands holding her legs down and his thighs pressed against her ass as he leaned over her, but even that bit of contact was enough to set her on fire. _Maker_ , but she had missed him, and she couldn't help whimpering against his mouth as he kissed her.

With her legs pinned against her body, she couldn't move enough to rub against him, and he chuckled at the feel of her straining against him. "Eager?" he rumbled, nipping at her bottom lip.

"I've been dreaming about this for weeks," she echoed back to him, and his smile made her stomach flutter.

His tongue swiped across her lip, but before she could catch his mouth in another kiss, he dropped his mouth to the curve of her neck, trailing heated kisses against the sensitive skin there.

She sank her fingers into his hair as his lips continued their downward journey, his tongue tracing the line of her collarbone. Her breath stuttered when he caught her nipple between his teeth, worrying at it gently before sucking just hard enough to make her back arch. It was torture, to be so overwhelmed by sensation but unable to actually do anything about it. His cock was hard and heavy against her thigh, but that wasn't anywhere near close enough to where she wanted it.

When he switched to give her other breast equal attention, he moved back on his knees, even farther away from her aching cunt, and she bit back a curse, pushing her legs against his grip. He knew exactly how to wind her up, exactly how she liked to be touched and teased, exactly how to turn her into a shuddering mess before he was even inside of her.

She whined when he released her nipple, rubbing his stubbled cheeks in the valley between her breasts. "Patience, love," he said with a little smile.

"I don't want to be patient," she complained, feeling his breath of laughter brush over her skin. "I want you now."

"Patience," he repeated, and Maker, she loved it when his voice dropped like that. "I'm going to worship your body, do things to you that you've only ever dreamed about. And when I'm satisfied that you've come hard enough, when you've gone completely boneless, then you can have me."

Isolde's head hit the pillow, a desperate sound escaping her. "You're torturing me," she moaned, squirming as he dragged his tongue down the middle of her belly, dipping it briefly into her navel before continuing southward.

"And you'll enjoy every second of it," he replied, sighing as she carded her fingers through his hair, mussing up the carefully controlled curls.

She gasped when he set his teeth lightly into the back of her thigh. He licked at the little pain, soothing it with his tongue and ignoring her efforts to tug his hair to get his mouth where she wanted it.

Before Cullen, she'd never met another man who enjoyed eating cunt so much. Her past male lovers had always done it, of course (or else she wouldn't have reciprocated), but none of them with as much enthusiasm as the few women she'd been with. 

Cullen, on the other hand, was better at it than even the best woman she'd known. He was intuitive and eager, learning from her reactions and experimenting with new ways to make her come. He absolutely _loved_ it, too, loved to get his mouth on her and take her apart piece by piece, moaning the whole time like he'd never tasted anything better than her. He could go at it for ages, tirelessly tonguefucking her until she nearly lost her mind.

But as much as he loved eating her cunt, he also loved to tease her, to draw it out until she begged. He licked up the back of one thigh and kissed his way down the other, dragged his tongue ever so slowly along the crease where each leg met her body, brushed his nose against the soft curls on her mound and breathed in the scent of her arousal.

"Cullen," she whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair.

His breath was hot against her, lips so close to where she wanted them, and yet he still held back. She was already soaking wet, her clit throbbing with need, and she twisted under his grip, desperate for some kind of touch.

"Stay still," he scolded with a dangerous smirk, the curl of his lips tugging at his scar. "Hold your legs for me, love."

With a moan, she released his curls and obediently wrapped her hands around the backs of her legs, holding herself open for him. 

"Good girl," he murmured, shifting onto his stomach.

The pillows propped her up enough so that she could see the long, muscular line of his body framed perfectly between her thighs, and she bit her lip at the sight of his hips rolling against the mattress, so aroused that he couldn't help himself.

Now that his hands were free, he could put them to better use, and he immediately did, using his thumbs to gently spread her open, baring her to his gaze. "So wet already?" he teased, his voice a low rumble.

"Cullen, you're killing me," she moaned, tossing her head back against the pillows.

He chose that exact moment, right when she'd stopped paying such close attention to what he was doing, to lick a hot path from the mouth of her cunt all the way up to her clit. Isolde shrieked in surprise, suddenly very glad she'd closed her balcony doors. Clearly this was going to be a noisy evening, and despite the fact that everyone in Skyhold knew the Commander and the Inquisitor were lovers, she'd rather they not actually _hear_ it firsthand.

Cullen groaned in response, thrusting his tongue deep into her cunt for a second before moving up to bear down on her clit. She was so aroused that the little bud of nerves felt swollen to twice its usual size, and though she'd thought he would drag this out, it quickly became clear that he was determined to make her come as quickly as possible.

Keeping his tongue firm, he flicked her clit, twitching the bud back and forth. She'd meant to hold onto her legs, really, but the sensations were too much; her thighs slipped from her grip, feet falling to the mattress on either side of his shoulders, and her hips rose greedily from the bed to meet his mouth.

It had been weeks since she'd had a good orgasm. Camping out on the road wasn't exactly the most conducive environment for masturbation, and she'd only been able to sneak a few quick, shivering climaxes when she could get a moment alone in her tent. Obviously being deprived had primed her body for the best orgasm of her life.

Cullen pushed two fingers into her cunt, curling them upward to stroke at the spot only he could reach. Between the jolting sensation of his fingertips pressing into her sweet spot and the relentless pressure of his tongue on her clit, Isolde was suddenly swept up into a blindingly intense orgasm. She swore so loudly it echoed off the rafters, her hands fisting in the bedcovers, her whole body shaking under his assault.

He kept at it even as she shuddered and bucked up against his mouth, licking and thrusting, prolonging the pleasure until she was sure she would fly apart. She cried out at a particularly powerful wave of pleasure, writhing and shivering, her inner thighs suddenly very wet.

When she collapsed back onto the bed, he lifted his head to grin at her, his chin and neck slick from her orgasm. "I hope you have an extra blanket," he teased, dragging his palm over her mound.

The touch sent one last shudder through her body, and to her surprise, she felt another little gush of wetness between her thighs. "Oh yes," Cullen moaned, stroking her clit with his thumb.

She wasn't quite ready for another round, but Cullen was already licking her clean, delving his tongue into her cunt, his thumb coaxing her body back to the edge of orgasm. She swore at the ceiling, shuddering as he worked his tongue inside the mouth of her cunt.

His moan in reply seemed to vibrate right to the core of her, sending a bolt of arousal straight to her clit. He stroked the tight bud under the pad of his thumb, trying to get his tongue as deep into her as he could. He wanted to feel her come on his tongue, and just the thought of it made her flush hot with want.

Chanting his name, she canted her hips, pressing herself firmly against his mouth, and when he moaned again, all the pleasure coiling up at the base of her spine suddenly sprang loose.

She clenched down on his thrusting tongue, her back arching and her legs shaking as she cried out. He wrapped both hands around the tops of her thighs, holding her still so she could ride out the orgasm with his tongue still buried in her.

"Maker's breath," she whimpered, trying valiantly to unclench her hands from around fistfuls of blanket.

Humming his agreement, Cullen tugged his tongue free and slowly licked up either side of her cunt. "I love the way you taste," he rumbled, and despite being well on her way to bonelessness, Isolde felt heat stir deep in her body again.

"Oh Maker, Cullen, please," she whimpered, writhing as he sucked at her clit. "Please, Cullen, I need you, please, I need you inside me, please…"

His groan may have been the sexiest thing she had ever heard, and through the haze of pleasure she watched as he rutted against the blanket. "Cullen, please!" she begged, letting out a sob when he shook his head gently, her clit still between his lips.

He took her right to the edge, teasing her clit until her legs were shaking before backing off just enough to leave her swearing and drumming her heels against the mattress. And then he did it again and again, building up her pleasure nearly to its crescendo but stopping just before she could come.

Isolde cursed him and praised him and begged him for mercy, begged him to take her. He was so good, so amazingly good, like he could read her mind and know exactly how far to push her before she fell apart. He kept her on that edge, perfectly balanced on the precipice, until her body felt like it would burst into flames.

With a sudden, ragged gasp, Cullen surged up onto his knees, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other pulling at her hip, trying to lift her up enough so he could mount her. " _Fuck_!" he growled, a hard shudder wracking his body.

His first spurts of seed striped over her belly, and then he managed to line himself up properly. She was so aroused that he slid right in despite his size, and his cock jerked and twitched deep in her cunt as he spilled into her. He swore and moaned her name, his big body dropping down onto hers, as if he couldn't stand not touching as much of her as possible.

He spent himself into her shuddering body, his hips thrusting jerkily at the force of his own climax, and _Maker_ , she loved how it felt when he lost control inside of her.

She'd already been on the edge of coming. All she needed was a little nudge to go right off that cliff, and the feel of his thick cock inside of her was exactly the right kind of nudge. She bucked against him, her hands clutching at his back, her face buried in the curve of his neck as she sobbed his name.

Breathing hard, he sank his hands into her hair and kissed her as they slowly came back down. She thought she missed this the most during those long nights on the road: his weight atop her, his arms around her, his lips pressed against hers.

"I'm glad you're back," he said softly.

She opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her, his face blissfully relaxed, and she loved seeing him like that. "I can tell," she teased. "You're so glad I'm back that I'll need another bath."

"And a change of bedclothes."

"That's your fault, too."

"I'll gladly take the blame," he murmured, taking her mouth in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff about my inquisitor, Isolde Trevelyan can be found on [my tumblr](http://eiluned.tumblr.com/tagged/isolde%20trevelyan). :D


End file.
